I need to save you
by AlexanderSW
Summary: Simone Petrikov, professor and last survivor of the Mushroom war; she is alone and slowly going insane from the influence of the crown. she is losing herself slowly but when she meets a small boy on his own with no parents, she takes him in and raises him as her own in this dark world. she needs to save him but- who will save her? ((on hiatus))
1. Chapter 0

I need to save you

Chapter 0

Prologue

I am Simone Petrikov; I am a forty-seven year old woman who was a professor in archeology, a soon to be antiquarian. I was a smart woman that graduated top of my class in college and university, I was a valuable woman in museum donations, well respected but I wasn't liked by anyone as they found me to be a heartless shrew. Everyone thought that but- not him, no, he saw someone else in me. My fiancé Benjamin made me feel like I wasn't a cold and bitter woman, he made me feel complete. I had such a good life where everything was fine, all peachy with sunshine and happiness all over; then the war had to happen. A war between countries for a reason I could not understand, everyone was dying, no survivors in several areas. It was awful; some countries were completely bombed in oblivion. It was awful; there were no survivors other then I. Even though the war had destroyed everything and everyone; my life was over even before the war happened.

I remember what happened, I found a crown on an expedition, and I heard it whispering to me; calling me name and promising me great powers. I was always a greedy woman so I took it and lied about my findings to my team. I took it home to show my fiancé, I joked about it and how I would be the queen of England if I put it on. Benjamin laughed at my humor, to add to the joke I put it on but that's when it happened; I saw odd visions and things I never seen before, it was horrible. I fought with them until I took off the crown, when I did; Benjamin had the look of pure horror on his face, he ran away. I have never seen him again.

I experienced so much over the course of my fiancé leaving me and figuring out the crown's power and what it did to me. I did it up until the war started, I defended myself from all the horrors around me but the war didn't last long. It ended how it began; quick. I far as I know, I'm the last human alive in this world; it's a lonely concept but it's what I have to deal with now. It hurted to know that I am the last of my kind but I feel like it's meant to be, there has been theories that our kind was meant to die someday like all the others before us; I never believed them until now. I always thought we'd be wiped out by an asteroid hitting the earth but I see that it was our own rage that brought upon our destruction.

I can't say I was surprised but it doesn't matter now; it's just me now in this empty world. I know worrying and being sorry for myself isn't going to make this any better, I know that but still; it would have been nice to have Benjamin with me again. To have him hold me in his arms again and just to be happy once again. As much as I want him here, I'm not sure if he's even alive; I believe he is dead like everyone else. it hurts to realize that but it's true and I have to live with it until I die which wouldn't be long since this land has been poisoned by the radiation of the bombs so little food is around. I hope I die of old age rather than starvation in this destroyed world.

I am Simone Petrikov, and this is my story.

* * *

**this is just my version on how Ice queen came to be and my genderbent version of how Simone and Marshall Lee met **

**since the creators said Ice Queen acquired the crown a different way and that she was more evil then her counterpart so i came up with this**

**criticism is appreciated **

**-A**


	2. Chapter 1

I need to save you

Chapter 1

Surviving

It's been about 3 weeks since the war; I am still alone in this world so far. I have never gone far from the city I was previously in because I feel that there are far worst dangers out there than what I have encountered so far. It has been hell surviving in his world with so little food and so many monsters all around me, due to this; I have been using the crown more and more. My hair has grown whiter and my skin bluer along with the length of my eyebrows and hair. It is strange but I stopped recording my findings on the effects of the crown, the war had proven to make the life I had back then to be difficult. It all doesn't matter what I was before, I was a professor yes but in this world; none of it matters so why does my findings on what the crown does to me even matter anymore?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I finally reached my destination; an old food store. I went inside, the doors still unlocked even after the war. It made me chuckle one what the owners were thinking about letting people take this. I walked in; the food items on the shelves still had another year or two on them before they expire; which means I have another year or two to eat before I starve. I chuckled at the thought as I walked down the aisles. There were a variety of food in here but I wasn't looking forward to eating everything; I rather conserve my food supply.

I grabbed some canned food; vegetable soup, chicken soup, mushroom soup. Anything, I loved soup anyways; of course these were not to be compared to Benjamin's cooking, it was always the best soup ever. I smiled at the thought of my dead fiancé, oh how his picture haunts me so. I missed him so much.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a crashing noise, I ducked down and pressed my back up against the shelf. I listened for footsteps and sure enough I hear them; they sounded to be shuffling which meant I was going to face a monster, those oozing green jokes. I growled as I stuffed whatever I wanted into my backpack and quietly sneak out; I was in no mood to fight with the crown. I rather keep some of my sanity while I still had it. I kept sneaking until I was out of ear shoot for it to hear me break out into a run. I ran for what seemed like hours from that monster, I stopped to catch my breath, it was rather peaceful being alone in this world.

I smile at the quietness before it was interrupted by crying. I flinched, crying? I sounded like a child but how? I thought I was the only one in this world? I went to investigate and sure enough I see a little boy in overalls and a red t-shirt. He looked to be no more than 7 years old, I looked around to see if anyone else was around but I saw no one other than the boy. I thought of going over there and helping the poor boy out but I can't, I had to look out for myself. If that boy is here and alive then surely his parents are as well so I don't need to look after him. I left the little boy alone without him noticing me, rather not have a child on my hands at the moment. I walked away from a potential problem that could get me killed, I rather live longer than this, a kid on board would just complicate things for me and of course which means death. I don't want to die; I must live on; for Benjamin.

I sighed and made it too my little camp outside of the city limits and into the forest that was little ways from it. It was an ideal hide since those monsters haven't appeared to left the city for whatever reason so my camp was the safest place around here; well not completely but it was the safest thing here. I still had risk of getting eaten by hungry unmutanted animals but it was better than being eaten by those green goops. Anything is better than being eaten, my mind wondered back to that child as I unpacked my bag; I remember him crying. He was all alone by the looks of it and his crying would call those monsters over, I felt bad but if they had his to snack on then I get to live for another day or so which was good enough for me.

Sorry kid, this old lady's got to live more than you do.

* * *

I got up the next morning to rustling in the bushes, I stood up quickly. I looked around me for any signs of danger- oh hell; everything is dangerous in this world right now. I made a small circle around my camp fire, the noise seem to have vanished along with whoever made it. I sighed; I decided it's best for me to eat. My old self needed some nutrition every day to keep myself healthy and fit; just something I quote from my nutritionist when Benjamin and I tried for a child. It was nice to know I would be pregnant but they later on found out I couldn't have children due to me being infertile; I remember how I cried about that and how I apologized to Benjamin. He told me it was alright but it doesn't matter now; me with a child is the worst thing to ever grace this planet- aside from the war.

I opened up my bag, gasping at the sight; my can supply dwindled down to a few cans then what I had when I left the store. I growled and tossed my bag to the side of me, I huffed with rage; going to the nearest tree and kicking it while screaming obscenities. When I was done I went back over to the bag, I looked it over to see if there was clues to who took my stuff but nothing other than claw marks on the remain can's labels. I tried to think of the unmutanted animals that were around here but none I could think of that could smell the contents of the soup due to being sealed tightly. I thought and thought but nothing came to mind, I sighed. Emptying the soups into a little hole I dug into the ground and buried them; for when I want to eat them and besides- I had to hide my food now that I know someone is stealing from me.

Time for another trip into town for food, again.

* * *

**here's the next chapter**

**someone is stealing Simone's food and she's angry**

**i bet you know who it is haha**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 2

I need to save you

Chapter 2

Scavenge

I arrived back in town, I needed to replenish my food supply since it has gone down again. I suspect some animal stealing my food from the claw marks but then again I don't know but who cares; I need to get more food. That's the goal here. I snuck into town, covering myself behind cars and buildings from those monsters. It wasn't an easy way to get in but I'm in, I sighed with relief when I found that I was save in the center of the city. I walked down the street towards a super store that always had tons of food; I walked in through it's sliding doors, remembering that power must still be here.

I was in awe in the delight when I saw the numerous rows of food, I sighed and walked over to one of the aisles; I grabbed whatever packaged food that hasn't expired yet and shoved it in my bag. I head over to the soup aisle and take whatever cans I fit in my bag which was a lot. When I was done stuffing my bag, I saw that it was full enough to be carried; a little on the heavy side but whatever. This was enough food to feed me for awhile, I just needed to be careful on my way back.

I exited the store, lugging my heavy backpack over my shoulder. I sighed as I wished I would have packed in less food but oh well; too late to go back now. I lugged myself and my new weight across the way I came, noticing the sudden disappearance of those monsters which got me suspicious. I wanted to know where they had gone in such a short time, I wish I knew but for now the call of hunger and survival are much stronger then the call for investigation. I continued on until my legs grew too tired and my shoulders too sore. I set down my bag and rested near a car. I sighed and rubbed my shoulders, now I regret packing too much food.

I groaned and cursed myself as I hit my head against the car and too my surprize; it was an armed car. The alarm started blaring behind me, I got up quickly and grabbed my backpack. This was not good, I looked around me and saw hordes of those things coming towards me. I gasped, in every direction, no matter where I looked they were there. I finally decided to run; I ran down the street, my breathing became heavy so fast as I frantically looked for a way to escape. They started to close in; their faces oozing in slime and their deformed bodies sicken me. I kept running and looking until I saw an alleyway; I was relieved. I changed direction and bolted in there, I was so happy to get away from them but- then that feeling went away.

I came to a dead-end; I looked behind me and saw those creatures shoving themselves into the alley; I choked. This is the end for me; oh what a short time. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, waiting for me to get devoured.

"Hey lady! Get up here!"

I shot open my eyes and looked up, I saw a ladder being tossed down to me; I didn't see who threw it too me but I didn't question it. I grabbed the ladder from the ground and positioned it up against the building way; I climbed up it as fast as I can. When I got to the top, I kicked the ladder down and scurried away from the edge. I did not wanted to look at how many those things were down there. I felt my heart race, the fear, the adrenaline, everything.

I looked around me to see if I can find the figure who helped me but- there was no one around. I wanted to thank them and be on my way but if they aren't here to received it then no thank you's. I sighed and got up; brushing myself off before I continued on my way.

I was a long ways away from where I was attacked. I was easy to get off the roof but the hard part was finding a way down. I found fire exit with a ladder that led downstairs, I sighed and adjusted my back; the feeling of the weight and the discomfort in my shoulder returned but regardless I continued down this empty street.

"wow lady, I can't believe your still alive."

I gasped and looked up, seeing a small boy. It looked to be like the boy I saw yesterday. He was crying then but now he was scooping the contents out of a vegetable soup can while looking down at me through a window in an apartment building.

"I'm a tough old gal. I can handle myself." I huffed.

The boy licked the last of the soup out of the, he tossed it behind him. "you didn't look like that when I tossed that ladder down."

My eyes widen, he was the one that saved me? But he's just a boy. "you saved me? But your just a kid!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm stronger then I look, I'm a demon after all well- half demon."

Okay now that was definitely a lie, there's no such thing as demons. "yeah right kid, you probably just pushed it over."

He shook his head. "nuh uh! I held it over my head and tossed it down to you but it's not like you can do better. You can't even carry that bag."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I reached into my bag and threw a soup can at him; aiming to knock him in the head. To my surprise- he caught it without flinching.

"thanks for the snack old lady." He grinned.

My jaw dropped when I saw him bite into the can and open it, there was no way he could have down that on his own but there he was- drinking the contents out the can as if it was a drink.

I groaned. "fine, be that way you brat. I have no time to deal with you." I stood up straight and walked off.

"aw come on, that was funny." I heard him say but I didn't look back.

I can't stand kids, noisy and always in the way of things; I am a grown woman- I shouldn't have to be pulling up with this kid if I didn't want to but oh well. I didn't care, as long as I had food for myself then I was fine.

* * *

**sorry it took so long but here you go!**

**Simone was saved by a little boy who she hates now for his attitude.**

**-A**


End file.
